Future Soldier Arcade
"The arcade doesn't end in the present , he end in the future!" **Slogan. Future Soldier' Arcade '(ou Future Solider : The Arcade Exclusive Mission no Japão) é um jogo lançado para os Arcades. Esse jogo estreou a placa de Arcade da Topline , a System U12 , que foi usada na versão de Arcade de Code Monkey , dois meses depois. Future Soldier Arcade é baseado na campanha americana do primeiro jogo. História Tudo começa em 2023 , Inglaterra e Estados Unidos estavam numa rivalidade , de poder e riqueza , um destendimento entre as duas potências chamou a atenção , no dia 11 de Fevereiro de 2023 , o presidente do Estados Unidos convoca 2.000 soldados para atacarem e dominarem uma parte da Inglaterra , por causa do destendimento , a Inglaterra revidou , então a guerra começou , a guerra durou 2 anos , 7 meses antes da guerra acabar , o ITFEU (Instituto de Tecnologia Futurística dos Estados Unidos) testa uma nova tecnologia , a de volta no tempo , o soldado Jake foi mandado para a missão de impedir a guerra. Só que o experimento falhou e Jake foi mandado para época da Segunda Guerra Mundial. Jogabilidade Como um jogo de tiro de arcade normal , a máquina vinha com uma arma , diferente de outras armas , essa tem um botão chamado "USE" , ele serve para algumas missões (Tipo a 6 fase.) , mas durante o jogo em sim é bastante ínutil. O jogo tem opção para 4 jogadores e cada um controla um personagem diferente. Personagens *'Jake Marine '- O personagem principal do jogo original , sargento dos Estados Unidos. (P1) *'Martin Luke - '''O soldado-parceiro de Jake do jogo original , soldado dos Estados Unidos. (P2) *'Orlando Marine Dukem - 'Aparentemente o pai de Jake do jogo original , major dos Estados Unidos. (P3) *'Carlos Oliveira - 'Soldado brasileiro mandando para resgatar o presidente dos estados unidos. (P4) Fases #'Pathfinder - 'O objetivo é achar o Major Leonardo. #'Ste. Mere-Eglise - 'O objetivo é destruir dois Flaks. #'Ste. Mere-Eglise at Day - 'O objetivo é proteger o Major. #'Route N13 - 'O objetivo é passar vivo dessa parte. #'Brecout Manor - 'O objetivo é achar a mansão. #'Alps Cheatau - 'O objetivo é resgatar o Capitão Price. #'Festung Recogne - '''Missão final , o objetivo é pegar as bombas e explodir três foguetes nucleares. Continuação e re-lançamento Em 2006 , a continuação foi lançada com o nome Future Soldier Arcade 2 , e é baseado em Future Soldier 2 - The Cold War. Esse jogo e a sua continuação foram relançados para o Xbox Live Arcade com o nome Future Soldier Arcade 1 + 2. Alguns rumores disseram que o terceiro jogo e o quarto jogo da franquia "Arcade" seriam lançados para o Wii U , Xbox 720 e PS4. Cronologia #Future Soldier 2 - The Cold War (PS2 & Xbox 360) / Future Soldier 2 - The Cold War Advance (GBA) / Future Soldier Arcade 2 (Arcade) #Future Soldier 3 - The Real War (PC) #Future Soldier Motion (Wii) / Future Soldier Motion Deluxe (PS3) #Future Soldier Online (PC) #Future Soldier Online 2 (Xbox 360/PS3) #Future Soldier (PC) / Future Soldier On War (PC) / Future Soldier Arcade (Arcade) #Future Soldier - Dual Mission (DS) / Future Soldier - Dual Mission 2 (3DS) #Future Soldier 4 (PC) Trivia *Esse é o primeiro jogo a revelar o sobrenome de Jack e Martin. *Esse é o primeiro jogo a ter o pai de Jack , Orlando. *Apesar de ser baseado no primeiro jogo , a arma usada no jogo é uma AK-47 , e não tem AK-47 no jogo original. Categoria:Fan Games Categoria:SonicFan2014